HARRY POTTER AND THE THREE HEIRS
by KingdredSword
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS OF BOOK 5!DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT WHO DIES IN THE 5TH BOOK!!!!!! my first fan fic. Harry is going back to Hogwarts again. several surprisees on way.
1. The Ghoul

A.N. REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT IS FROM THE PREVIOUS 5 BOOKS IS ALL J.K. ROWLINGS! THE PLOT IS MINE AND ANY OTHER THINGS LIKE NEW CHARECTORS. DON'T FORGET JK RULES!!!!!!!!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FROM THE 5TH BOOK! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE THREE HEIRS  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Ghoul There was mist everywhere, Harry stood in the middle of a large circle of rocks. He could just make out several figures that stood out floating over the stones. Harry walked towards to the one in front of him and saw with a shock that it was a red headed lady with green eyes.. his mother. He followed the circle around, the next one was Harry's dad. The next one was Cedric, the circle seemed to go on forever with other people that Harry didn't notice. He sort of new what was coming and sure enough he came to Sirius at this he screamed out loud. His eyes flew open and he jumped out of bed. Harry looked at his bedside clock and saw that it was only 5 in the morning. Even though Harry had gone to bed at 8:30 the previous night he still felt as though he hadn't had any sleep at all. Harry had been having the same horrible dreams since he got back from Hogwarts and each time it was like finding out about Sirius's death all over again. Harry seemed to be getting much better at occlumecy because he had stopped seeing things through Voldemorts eyes. Harry thought he would go and right a letter to Sirius about he's dream but then realised with a pang of sadness that Sirius was dead. So Harry went over to his desk and switched on the night light and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote ;  
  
To Ron, How have you been this holidays? The Dursleys are still as mugglish as normal. Do you think we could talk through floo powder or something? Seems how you are not exactly used to using the phone. The only problem is I'll have to find a time when i can use the fire place without the Dursleys knowing. Your best pal.  
Harry. As Harry wrote the last sentence his heart sank, the idea had seemed good at the time but now he thought about it he realise it would be virtually impossible to use the fire. The Dursleys weren't accustomed to seeing a head floating in the fire. Harry rolled the piece of paper up and tied it to Hedwigs leg. A very disgruntled Hedwig flew of half asleep. Harry stood there looking out the window thinking about Sirius. If only Harry hadn't fallen into Voldemorts trap Sirius still might be alive. If only that stupid little house elf Kreacher had of answered Harry truthfully instead of lying that Grimmauled place was empty. Harry now had another two people to add to his "I hate you" list - Bellatrix Lestrang and Kreacher. Harry wasn't sure how long he stood there but was pulled out of his trance like state by his muggle uncle shouting "boy get down here now!!!". With a sigh Harry pulled open his door and dragged himself into the kitchen were his fat, no necked uncle was sitting. "yes Uncle Vernon" Harry sighed. "Don't be so ungrateful you stupid boy!" He shouted, giving Harry an unwanted shower of spit. "Your aunt and I are going out today and Dudley won't be back for a while, he's at a friends place. We have decided that you can stay here but I'm warning you if ONE thing is broken, missing or out of place I will beat you until you are blue!" "Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said as nice as he possibly could. Harry remembered the meeting he was hopefully going to have with Ron and he's mood perked up after that. He never thought he would say it but he would actually not mind going to Mrs Figg's, his baby sitter now. Last year he had found out that this lady was part of the magical world even if she was a Squib (a person of magical birth but couldn't do magic). But the thought of being alone at the Dursleys was far to inviting. The time seemed to drag on until finally his Uncle and Aunt left. Harry went straight into the lounge room and switched on the TV. He wasn't game to use the remote as His uncle probably new exactly where he left it. He was watching telly when Hedwig gracefully flew in the window with a letter and a small pouch strapped to her leg. He ripped of the letter and read it;  
  
To Harry, Okay, dad said we should be able to speak through the fire as long as there are NO muggles around. Make sure they are not even in the house and all the curtains are drawn so no-one can see in. We don't want to take any risks. I put enough floo powder in the pouch on Hedwigs leg. Hoping to talk soon,  
Ron.  
  
Harry remembered the day when he first used floo powder. Harry had coughed while he said Diagon Alley and had ended up in some strange shop selling dark items. Harry loathed using floo powder. Harry closed all the curtains and locked the door - he didn't want Dudley walking in on him. He pulled out a pinch chucked it into the grate and yelled " THE BURROW". Warm green flames roared up. He stuck he's head in the flames the flames were warm on his head but the feeling of someone trying to unscrew his head of spoiled it all. His head appeared in a strange, dark room. There was one window in the far corner which was all dusted up so it didn't shed much light. There was all sorts of junk in here - things like old moth eaten chairs, boxes and other magical looking items. There was only one door which was on the far side of the room. He heard a noise coming from above him. He twisted his head so he was looking up and came face-to-face with a short chubby looking ghoul with a red beared and no hair on his head. He popped out his eyes and said "boo" Harry screamed out loud and fell through the fire, the rest of his body landing with a thump on the floor in the room beyond. He quickly got up and looked around. He remembered the door he saw and ran towards it. He ripped it open and slammed it shut. Harry thought he had said "the burrow" perfectly clear. Then with a sudden sigh of relief he realised where he had just come from. It was the attic at the Weasleys house. A familiar looking person came running up the stair case and said "oh Harry I am so sorry, our other fire place collapsed" Mrs Weasley apologised, "Come with me, Ron is in the back garden denoming". Harry replied in a shaky voice "okay". They went outside into the large garden and saw Ron, Fred and George throwing gnomes over the fence. Ron turned around and saw Harry "Hey Harry!" He yelled then seeing the shaken look on Harry's face asked "what happened?". Harry explained to Ron all about what happened and when he finished Ron just laughed. "I'll go call your Aunt and uncle, Harry they might be worried, maybe we can see if you can stay for the rest of the holidays" Mrs Weasley said. "Sounds good Mrs Weasley" Harry said gratefully. Just the thought of staying at the burrow for the rest of the holidays excited Harry. Harry helped him, Fred and George finish of the degnoming and they went inside. They sat at the table with a cup of ice cold lemon drink. "So how is your shop going guys?" Harry asked Fred and George. They just looked at each other and both said at the same time "great! We just invented gum". When they said this they looked as though they thought they were geniuses then they continued "It works like a walking talky, the two people chew the gum and stick a little bit on the cartridge in your ear. When you talk it goes from your gum into the other persons gum in there ear, and visa versa". Harry smiled and said "Wow sounds great". Even though all the stuff that had happened Harry still felt as though he was going to have a good holiday.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE OR NOT. 


	2. The Place Of Mourning

CHAPTER TWO: The Place of Mourning Harry loved being at the burrow. He loved the way not everything had to be neat and tidy like at privet drive. He liked the weedy garden and the way the mirror shouted at him if his hair was messy (which was most of the time). But one morning when he woke up he wished he was back at privet drive. Harry was having a weird dream where him, Hermione and Ron were fighting the troll from back in year one. Ron had just used Wingardium Leviosa on the troll's club when the troll let out and ear splitting scream. Harry woke up and realized the scream was real. Harry jumped up at the exact same time as Ron. It was still dark. Harry and Ron looked at each other with a look of terror on there faces. They heard some one yell out "STUP......" but was cut of by someone else yelling "AVADA KEDABRA". There was a green flash that showed under the door... then silence.  
  
Ron looked as though he was going to faint. They waited in the room for a bit and then slowly opened the door. They both wiped out there wands. They jumped out of the room and faced there wands down the stairs. There was no movement. They started declining the stairs but stopped when they heard whispers on one of the landings. They were relieved when they realized it was Fred, George and Mr. Weasley. They went down to them and asked them what happened. Mr. Weasley said in a urgent whisper " You boys stay here ok? DO NOT follow me, I am going to go down there and see what happened". They all whispered an ok. Mr. Weasley started going down the stairs and he disappeared into the darkness. It wasn't long after when they all heard Mr. Weasley scream out "NO! MOLLY!".  
  
The boys went down the stairs fearing the worst. It looked as though a bomb had gone off. The once neat kitchen was smashed. The table was smashed and the grandfather clock was tipped over. And then they saw Mr. Weasley kneeling on the ground. They heard him sobbing and when Harry looked at what he was kneeling over Harry slumped to the floor and started crying. He felt like bursting out and screaming that every father or mother figure he ever had died. Sirius was like a dad, in fact he was pretty much a dad. Mrs. Weasley was like a mum. She had been so caring towards Harry. He felt so sorry for the Weasley family as well. Mr. Weasley had to stop Ginny from seeing her mum like that. Why Mrs. Weasley was killed nobody knew. Ron was kneeling over sobbing. Fred and George were doing the same. For over and hour they just sat there, mourning. Nobody said a word. Finally Mr. Weasley told them all to go upstairs while he contacted the ministry.  
  
They all silently walked up the stairs to Ron's room, getting Ginny on the way. Ron slumped on to his bed crying. Fred and George sat just sat there silently. Ginny just stood there. The light in her eyes seemed to of gone out. Finally she just slumped into Harry's arms crying. Harry started crying as well. If any one had of seen the burrow the day before nobody would believe the one they were in now was the same one. It used to be so cheerful. Now it was a place of sadness. Ron sat up and said in a soft voice "why her? why mum? WHY! SHE WASN'T MENT TO DIE! IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO KILLED HER I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM!" Harry was taken aback by his sudden outburst but understood. "RON WE ARE ALL SUFFERING HERE! THERE"S NO NEED TO USE THAT LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF GINNY! I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL, SHE WAS MY MUM TOO!" Fred bellowed. "Guys settle down!" George pleaded. "We're all in the same boat here ok, let's not fight." Harry knew how they must feel. If Harry could get his hands on Bellatrix Lestrang he would want to hurt her so much. Mr. Weasley walked in and said officials were on there way over. "We're going to stay at Grimmauld place"  
  
Harry thought that going to Grimmauld place would be to painful but would rather be safe. He also wanted to go there to get his hands on the little bastard Kreacher. Mr. Weasley told them to get all there stuff together and reminded them that the probably wouldn't be coming back for a long while. Mr. Weasley had red eyes from crying and he looked like he was going to have a breakdown. Not long later they heard a scream upstairs from the attic and they all ran up there. Some one came out of the attic muttering something like "fucking ghouls" and then looked up and jumped when he saw them. "Mr. Weasley, I am so sorry for your loss. I promise I will find the person who did this." the man said sympathetically.'Thanks Breofore, it means a lot to me" Mr. Weasley replied. Breofore went downstairs. They were starting to go to there rooms when they heard someone in the attic scream a spell and then a huge crash.  
  
The door swung open and Moody limped out." sorry about the wall in there, I kind of blew it to bits" Moody said. "You kids go through the fire place to Grimmauld place, your father and I will finish up here and come as soon as possible". Harry and the others went into the attic which now had an extra window. The ghoul was cowering in the corner apparently scared. They were just about to step into the fire when they heard a voice say "where do you lot think you are going?" Ginny spun around and screamed "MUM!!" and ran toward her. She reached out to hug her mum but went right through her and slammed on to the ground. Harry could barely believe his eyes. Mrs. Weasley was a ghost! Mrs. Weasley said "you know I couldn't leave you guys" and then she smiled warmly. Harry and the others were so happy they could just scream with happiness. It all made sense! Just last year Nearly headless nick had said that people could choose to leave an imprint of themselves on the Earth if they were afraid of death. Mrs. Weasley must of stayed because she was afraid of leaving her family behind! "You kids go to Grimmauld place it's not safe here Bellatrix said she'd be back. Go now! We can talk when it's safer, I'll go tell your dad". None of them moved. "Sorry kids, get 'em grand dad" she said and smiled. The ghoul floated up and chased the kids into the fire place. 


	3. Off his Rocker Indead

CHAPTER THREE: Off his Rocker indeed  
  
Lupin was sitting on a chair with a look of anxiety on his face. When the five kids burst through the fire place he looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. He expected them to be sad but to his great surprise he found them all with and expression of happiness mixed with confusion on there face. They all burst out talking and he didn't understand a word any of them said. He waited until they settled down and then told Ron to tell him what had happened. Ron told him everything. Harry wondered whether any one had heard what Mrs. Weasley had said to the ghoul. "Did you know that the ghoul was your great-grand dad Ron?" Harry asked. "I had no idea" Ron replied. "I wonder why mum never told us". He turned to look at Fred and George but found they had disappeared upstairs. Lupin told them all to go upstairs and get some sleep. They all tip-toed past the portrait of Mrs. black and into there room. The moment Harry opened the door he saw red. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT KREACHER! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIE TO ME! Harry screamed. He had never felt so angry. He ran after the house elf and slammed it to the ground. Harry punched it in the face until it was out cold. He then picked up a sock he found and shoved it on Kreachers foot. Harry went to the window (A.N. don't forget they were on the second storey) opened it and through it out the window. (A.N. This doesn't really mean that Harry is evil it just means that I am taking my anger out on the fucking little prick I hate him for what he did to Sirius. Sirius was my favorite character) Harry stood there shaking. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had never lost it that badly. He had actually inflicted damage on another creature. But then he snapped out of it. He deserved what he got. Harry then felt a bit better. Ron was still standing at the door way looking completely shocked. "I don't think you killed him" Ron said. "Which is a relief". Then to Harry 's surprise Ron laughed. "I know how you feel, now all we need to do is get that Bellatrix slut. She killed my mum" Ron said angrily. Harry knew he shouldn't have felt good about what he had just done but he couldn't help it. He had finally taken some of his anger out on someone but it still didn't take away the pain. Harry hoped that Voldemort hadn't left any of his evilness in Harry when he possessed Harry. Remembering his occlumecy he tried to push his mixed emotions out of his head - like anger, sadness, fear and happiness. He had had such a complicated day. His eyelids became heavy until he fell asleep.  
  
He was in the circle of stones again. It was the same dream except this time he saw Mrs. Weasley. She was more faded then all the others. He walked a bit around and saw someone walking towards another stone. He could nearly make out who it was when he was woken by a someone shouting "GET OFF HIM!" Harry realized it was Ron "STUPEFY" he yelled. There was a jet of red light and hit something beside Harry's bed. It dropped a knife and fell to the ground. "Thanks Ron you saved my life!" Harry exclaimed with gratitude. "No problem" Ron said in a shaky voice. Harry got up and switched the light on. He nearly fell over in shock at who it was... It was Kreacher! At that time two things happened. Through the door came Mr. Weasley and through the window came a ministry Owl. "What Happened here!" Mr. Weasley said in a worried voice. They explained what had happened. When they had finished Ron read the letter than gave it to Harry. It said; (A.N. I copied the letter from book two but changed the words to suit this case)  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley,  
We have received intelligence that a Stunning spell was used at your place of residence this evening at 16 past 3. As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C). We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity which risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence, under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy. If your case was performed in an emergency please reply immediately. Enjoy you holidays! Yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkik Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic.  
  
"I got one exactly the same the first time I used magic outside of school" Harry said. "Don't worry boys, I'll take care of this (he took the letter) and this (he pointed at Kreacher)" he said "try and get some sleep". Harry went into a very restless sleep, still thinking who that person could've been in his dream that was walking towards him.  
  
Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than al the others but I have been kinda busy. 


	4. Weasley Wizzarding Weases

CHAPTER FOUR: Weasleys Wizarding Weazes  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Luna Lovegood, my first reviewer :) thanks, you gave me the courage to write on! btw, Can you   
  
guess what he's dreams are all about? It's kind of obvious.  
  
Harry found it was quite painful being back in Sirius's house. Everything he saw seemed to remind Harry of Sirius, from the   
  
family tree tapestry to buckbeak who seemed to think Sirius was going to come back and feed him, like nothing had ever   
  
happened. Harry and Ron had gotten a letter from Hermione sending her deepest sympathy for the loss of Mrs. Weasley. They   
  
organized for Hermionee to come to Grimmauld place. When she arrived she said nothing but hugged Ron and Harry. They had   
  
lot's of things to do to take there minds of Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. They had lot's of fun trying out Fred and George's   
  
Com-Gum (as they named it). Harry and Ron also pretended to have a fight to trick Mr. Weasley. Harry ate a Nose Bleed lolly   
  
and said Ron had punched him in the face. Afterwards they explained to Mr. Weasley it was a joke. It seemed to lighten him up   
  
a bit. Fred was feeling very mischievous and set off a dragon fire work in the hallway where it woke Mrs. Black who started   
  
screaming like usual about scum of the earth and so on. Harry, Ron and Hermione got the usual letters from school saying what   
  
they needed for school. They also noticed three extra pieces of parchment in the envelope. Harry unfolded the first piece and   
  
saw that it was his OWL results. Harry looked at his page. He nearly fainted when he saw that Snape had given him an   
  
"Outstanding" in potions. Professor McGonagall gave him and Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration. The rest of his marks   
  
were really good, in all he got (A.N. I don't really understand this OWLS crap so if u can explain it better to me please do in   
  
RR) 12 OWLS. Harry felt as though his heart was made of a feather. He might be able to make an Auror! Harry unfolded the   
  
second piece and saw it was a subject list. Harry signed up in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense against the Dark   
  
Arts (DADA), Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures(COMC). When he showed Ron and Hermionee they both gasped at the fact   
  
he'd taken potions.  
  
"I thought you hated Potions!!" Ron Exclaimed.  
  
"I do but I need to take it to be and Auror" Harry replied. "What are you doing when you leave Hermione?  
  
"I'm going to be a healer" she replied.  
  
"Wow I didn't know you were into that" said Ron inquisitively. "I am going to work with Charlie in Romania" Ron said proudly.   
  
Harry read the last letter. It said ;  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
As you know from previous experience, underage wizards are not aloud to perform magic out of school. Due to the   
  
fact you will be starting your 6th year at Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry and the looming threat of an attack you are now permitted to use spells out of   
  
school.   
  
Hoping you will use this new authority correctly,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall.   
  
Harry and the other two just smiled, it was like a whole new world was opened up to them.  
  
Fred and George were going to there shop nearly every day now. They had explained they had got some people from Hogwarts to   
  
work at there shop. On the last week of holidays they all went to Diagon Alley. The first place they went was gringotts. The   
  
bank seemed to be under much tighter security, owing to the whole Voldemort thing. When they reached the Weasleys vault Harry   
  
felt very happy when he saw that it was much more filled. Mr. Weasley grabbed some wizard money and then they set of to   
  
Harry's vault. Harry also filled up his sack with wizard money. And so up they went with there purses jingling merrily with   
  
money. They all split up. Mr. Weasley went off to get some various things for home, Fred and George went to open there shop   
  
while Harry, Ron and Hermione went of to get there school things. Once they had finished getting all there stuff they went to   
  
Fred and Georges joke shop. A bright sign hung over the door saying "WEASLEY'S WIZZARDING WEAZES". When they walked through   
  
the door instead of a bell tingling like in most shops it made a loud farting noise. "Hey guys!" Fred greeted them warmly.   
  
George walked up to the three and gave them a 1 galleon voucher each for the shop. Ron asked why they had given them the   
  
vouchers and the Twins just said "you need to stock up on items, after all we won't be there to cause mischief any more". So   
  
the trio stocked up on all sorts of things that they were sure would.... ahem...... "help them". Hermione seemed to have   
  
trouble accepting the voucher. "We need to be more responsible, this year could descide whether you are going to be a bum on   
  
the street or an auror!" but after a while she gave in saying "oh well, I guess a little bit of rule breaking won't hurt".  
  
When they had gotten all sorts of little "toys" they left with there money bags feeling consideberaly lighter, because they   
  
had gone a bit over there 1 Galleon. They walked into the crowded alley and headed of to the ice creamery (A.N. mmmmmm ice   
  
cream lol) for afternoon tea (A.N. they had lunch at the twins' shop). They sat in silence for a bit licking there double   
  
scoop, chocolate chip ice creams. "Hey! We can get our apparating licenses this year!" Ron said suddenly, making Harry jump.   
  
Harry had not thought of apparation for a long time. He wondered how they actually taught them. He remembered from back in   
  
grade one that the twins had said that when they got sorted they had to wrestle a troll. Trying to put trolls out of his mind   
  
he related his question to Hermione. "I think, from what I've read that professor McGonagall teaches us everything we need to   
  
know. Then we go to the ministry for the actual test. It seemed pretty simple when i read about it, all you have to do is   
  
picture your destination and say a code word the ministry gives you when you get your license." Harry thought that this   
  
seemed pretty simple enough. They finished there ice creams and went of to meet Mr. Weasley on the stairs of Gringotts. They   
  
then all set of to Flourish and Blotts and used the fire place to get back to Grimmauld place. They had to place an sound   
  
proof charm around the fire place so no one heard there address. When they got back Mr. Weasley went into the kitchen to talk   
  
to some members of the Order about something. The trio trudged up stairs. When they arrived in there bedroom all three   
  
collapsed.  
  
The walls were white giving the feeling of purity in the room. They sat up. "Woha what happened?" Ron said.   
  
"No idea" Hermione replied. Harry wasn't sure how to explain it but he had the feeling there was great power around, but it   
  
didn't seem evil. It.... well.... it felt pure. A door swung open at the other end of the room. Three men walked out. One was   
  
a man that seemed very young, maybe 22. He was tall, and had bright red hair. He walked with great authority, sort of like a king. Harry saw that, hanging from his belt was a mighty sword. The next man that came through had long, flowing grey hair.   
  
He was much older than the other man. He carried a staff in his left hand, and a wand was at his belt. The last man that   
  
came through had bright green eyes. He looked like he was about in the middle of the other two men. He wasn't old but he   
  
wasn't young. He was tall and also had a sword clasped to his belt. In his hand he carried a wand. "It has finally happened"   
  
the older man said.  
  
"They have connected with us" The young one said.  
  
"Yes, Finally our children are here" The middle aged man said, with an air of mystery in his voice. "Perhaps we should   
  
introduce ourselves." He continued "I am Godric Gryfindore, co founder of Hogwarts".  
  
"I am Merlin, teacher of the King of England, and the most powerful wizard of all time, first minister of magic." Merlin said   
  
in a powerful voice.  
  
"I am King Arthur, the rightful bearer of Excalibur" King Arthur said. "And you my friend" he looked at Ron "are my truthful   
  
heir". Ron looked stunned.   
  
"and you mine" Merlin looked at Hermione.  
  
"Yup Harry you can guess" Godric said. For a bit they all sat there in silence, until Ron laughed out loud and said "It's all   
  
a dream! It's only a dream!" He laughed.  
  
"Yes it is a dream in a way, but we are talking to you through yours and our powers." He waved his hand around the room.   
  
"This is the room of Telapure, it was made for when the most powerful heirs of the three came of age, in other words came out   
  
of adolescence". Merlin informed them.  
  
"The wizarding world is in great danger now that the heir of Salazar has been reborn" Godric said. "You three are the only   
  
ones that can stop him".   
  
"We cannot stay much longer so we give you our powers and hope they are enough to beat Voldemort. To you, Ronald Weasley, I   
  
give the might sword Excalibur. Call upon it whenever you truly need it. King Aruthur said.  
  
"And to you hermione, I give you the power of aniramus, the power to turn into any animal you wish, at any time." Merlin   
  
said.  
  
"And finaly Harry I give you my sword, the moment you touch it, your mind and body will be repowered, it will give you faith.   
  
Like Excalibur it is yours to call upon whenever you need it" Godric said with a smile.  
  
"You three have now connected with your powers and we have told you everything we can. You will all now bear a strong   
  
telapathic bond oh and one more thing, you have the power of Gromocularasus, the ability to teleport from one spot to   
  
another, no matter what situation you are in, now we must go." Merlin said. The room started to dematerialise and then they   
  
were back in there beds, sound asleep..  
  
Ok I don't know what you thought of that last chapter so please RR. Do you think I could've done better with the powers? 


	5. Off to Wogharts!

Hey guys, thanks for your reviews! I need to say a couple of things first. 1. A nice anonymous reviewer informed me that you have to be in 7 year to use magic outside of school. I'll change that bit of the story soon. Also I'd like to say that Ron and Hermione aren't meant to kill voldy, just help Harry. Again, anything that is from the previous 5 books is all Jk's.  
  
Credit to my lovely reviewers: Luna Lovegood - My very first reviewer gave me the encouragement to write on! bdb869 - Thanks For the encouragement! Shdurrani - Even More encouragement! Anonymous - Informed me of the whole magic out of school thing, Thanks! Once again I would like to thank you all, it's your reviewing that keeps me going. Any way I better get into the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Of to Wogharts!  
  
Harry woke the next morning with a throbbing headache. The sun was streaming through the window and onto the floor. Hedwig was perched in her favorite place, on top of the cupboard. Ron woke up with a groan, while holding his head and Harry guessed he had a headache as well. "I had the strangest dream!" Hermione said over breakfast later in the morning. "You were in it, and so was Ron. I can't really remember much except Merlin came in and said I was his heir!". Harry wondered whether it was a coincidence or not because he had had the same dream as well. "Wow I had the same dream except King Arthur said I was HIS heir" Ron exclaimed. "Hey guys, I don't think it was a dream." Harry said. "Because I had the same dream, except I remember all of it. I saw Merlin and Arthur talk to you two. Did they say anything about Gromocularasus to you?" "Now that you mention it, yeah he did!" Ron said while Hermione just nodded. "I think we should speak to Dumbledore as soon as we can" Harry said. Harry had just finished the sentence when he realized he needed the jam (A.N. Yes the jam) and was about to ask Ron for it when he looked up from his coco pops and said "OK, here you go" and passed the jam. "Ron how did you know what he wanted" Hermione asked looking at him and Harry. "I heard Harry ask for it" he said simply. Harry and Hermione was looking at Ron weirdly. "Hey Ron, I didn't ask out loud, I was only think.." But then remembered what Merlin had said : "you three will now bear a strong telepathic bond". "Remember Merlin saying we would have a telepathic bond! Maybe we can mind talk or something!" Harry said really quickly. It didn't take long for the three to master there powers. Soon they could speak to each other as though talking normally (A.N. whenever I type in italic it means they are talking through there mind). They cleaned up there breakfast plates and went upstairs, very excited about there new power. Hermione put a silence barrier charm around the portrait of Mrs. Black so they could practice dueling in the hall way. They had a tournament to see who was the best dueler. They were dueling for a while until it came down to the finals, Ron versus Harry. They bowed and walked back to starting position. On three Harry cast the Hair growing charm and Ron's hair grew down past his eyes so he couldn't see. Ron then fought back and sent of several body locker curses, none of which hit Harry. Ron said lumorous Heinem and blue flames shot out of his wand and hit his fringe. The hair was burnt out of his eyes until he could see again. There was a strong smell of burning hair that filled the hallway. Ron raised his wand but just as he was about to cast a spell Harry hit him in the stomach with a freezing charm. Harry started to walk towards Ron when Ron all of a sudden disappeared. He heard someone shout stupefy from behind him, and then everything went black. He awoke to see Hermione's and Ron's face hanging over him. Harry sat bolt upright and said to Ron "How did you do that! One moment you were there, and the next you were behind me!". "I have no idea, I just really wanted to get behind you, but I couldn't move and then well. I was there" Ron explained with difficulty. "Maybe it was that Gromocularasus stuff." Hermione said with a not of uncertainty in her voice. "Well that's sort of what you do when you apparate". Harry and the others tried and tried again to Gromocularasize and all it gave them was a headache. After much trying Hermione finally succeeded in Gromocularasize from one end of the hall way to the other. After that it seemed to come to them easily. The rest of the week seemed to fly by and before they knew it they were getting ready to go to Hogwarts. They decided on not telling anyone about there newfound powers and the dream until they told Dumbledore. Harry was all ready and had his stuff in the lobby but wanted to say a private goodbye to Sirius. He went up stairs and (A.N. ok, I know no one in the previous books did this but oh well) prayed to his godfather. Giving Buckbeak a pat, he left the room and headed downstairs to the lobby where Tonks and Mad Eye were waiting. "Come on Harry we'll be late!" Ron shouted up the stairs. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Ron shouted back. Before they knew it they had arrived on the platform and were saying there good byes. "Now you boys be careful, and make sure you use protection, if you, well you know what I mean" a very embarrassed Mr. Weasley had suddenly informed them. Ron and Harry were taken aback by Mr. Weasley pulling this on them. They got on the train and into an empty compartment and hung there heads out the window. "Have fun at Wogharts!" Tonks shouted after them at the quickly retreating train. They all sat back laughing at Tonks' wording. Harry realized that he was hungry and excused himself to find the lolly thing. (A.N. lol, can't remember what they called it.). On the way he bumped into his three most hated people - Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "So Potter! We've got you without your stupid little friends" Malfoy spat. Harry stood up. "At least I don't need body guards you fag Malfoy". "Ohhh Potters got a new vocab has he?" and with that Malfoy swung a punch and hit Harry in the gut. Harry bent over, winded. "Ron, Hermione I need your help, Malfoy!" Harry said. (A.N. remember the mind thing?"). "I don't need a wand or body guards to hurt you, Potter" Malfoy said while throwing another punch which hit Harry in the eye, smashing his glasses. Harry, who knew it was a bad idea, retaliated. Fists were flying everywhere, most hitting Harry. Harry was down on the ground blood stricken. Malfoy raised his fist when a body locker curse hit him square in the face. He slumped on top of Harry and then Goyle and Crabbe ran of. Harry kicked Malfoy off and got up, standing slightly lopsided. He looked up at his rescuer and saw it was Hermione. "Thanks Herm, you saved me" Harry said gratefully. Soon a large black haired boy came down the hall, closely followed by Ron. Harry guessed it must be the Head Boy. He muttered a counter course at Malfoy, who woke up. Your coming with me the HB (Head boy) said and dragged Malfoy off. "Come on, we have to take you to the first aid carriage" a girl said, who Harry recognized with a shock, as Cho Chang. They set off down the train with Harry leaning on Ron. "She's Head Girl" Ron informed Harry. They got to the carriage and sat down. A Professor that Harry had never seen before fixed up Harry. They said there thanks and went back to their compartment. "Hopefully Malfoy will get expelled" Ron said hopefully. "I doubt it, you know Snape, he'll let Malfoy get away with anything" Harry said, very disappointed. The very thought of Malfoy getting expelled was exciting. The trio got into there Hogwarts robes. The train started to slow down and then finally came to a halt. They stepped of the train into the cold night air. A familiar voice floated across the sea of heads. "Firs' years ovr' here!" (A.N. I'm not very good at doing the Hagrid accent). "Hagrid, hey Hagrid!" Harry shouted. Hagrid didn't get the chance to reply because he was ushering the first years down the forest path. They made there way up to the castle in the carriages pulled by the Thestrals. Harry remembered last year when he had ride them to the ministry of magic to save. but shook it out of his mind, as thinking of Sirius was painful. The carriages came to a sudden halt and they got out. "Harry, over here Harry!" Luna Lovegood cried out. "Hey Luna" Harry called out and waved. She came over and walked up the stair case to the large wooden oak doors. They made there way into the great hall. The usual candles were floating in the air. The ceiling was enchanted to show a starless night. They sat down. Harry looked up at the teachers table and noticed that Snape was missing. But to Harry's great surprise, the chair was filled. The person that occupied it was a tall lady with long, flowing black hair. Her eyes were hazel colored and she looked very strict. Harry thought that maybe Snape had left and had been replaced. He hoped the new teacher was nicer than Snape. There was another new teacher at the staff table. She was also a lady. She looked very similar to the other teacher except her eyes were a light blue. The nervous first years entered the hall through a side door. When the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood up for his usual speech. "Welcome back to another exciting year at Hogwarts. I would like to say a few start of term announcements. Firstly I would like you to remember a certain Professor Snape. Due to reasons of his own, Professor Snape has left us. There was a murmur of excitement throughout the students. The Gryffindors looked as though Christmas had come early. Secondly, I would like you to , meet the new Potions master and the new DADA teachers, the McGonagall twins. Now as you may have guessed, yes they are related to our transfiguration professor. Now without further ado, may the feast begin!". The food appeared on the servers almost instantly. "Our dream has finally come true!" Ron exclaimed. "Snape has left!". Everyone in Gryffindor was celebrating. Harry was hoping with all his might that the new potions master wasn't as bad, but surely anyone that was related to professor McGonagall couldn't be that bad. When they had finished they waited behind a bit so they could sneak into a classroom and Gromocularasize to there dorms. They said good night and Gromocularasized to there Dorms. Harry found it hard falling asleep as he had other things to think about. Like why Snape had left. Was it something to do with the Order? But much after Harry finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Okay, so what did you think? Please RR and tell me what you think. It was a bit rushed, do you think? 


	6. Nofdic mdaleidfoast

OK, thanks all you new reviewers you have all been very nice. I have tried to fix up some things that were mentioned in a friendly flamer. I put some spaces in for your eyes and I also tried to be more descriptive. Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up but fan fiction has been screwing up lately. (Not their fault). Once again I own nothing that is from the past 5 books.  
  
Chapter Six: Nofdic mdaleidfoast  
  
The sunlight streamed through the large windows of the Gryffindor tower. Harry's bed was illuminated with blood red light because the light was shining through the curtains of his four poster bed.  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He sat up on his soft, warm bed. He yanked his curtains open and swung his legs around, so he was sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked around at his blurry surroundings and then realized he didn't have his glasses on. Putting them on, he realized there were still snores coming from the other boy's beds.  
  
He got up and walked out of the peaceful dormitory and walked downstairs into the common room where a few embers lay in the fire place. Guessing it was still very early in the morning, maybe 5 he slumped into one of the comfortable arm chairs. Pulling out his wand and muttering a few well chosen words, he lit the fire. When he was satisfied that the fire was warm enough he summoned a book from his dormitory.  
  
The book flew down the staircase from his room. He looked at the cover and found that it was, in fact a magazine of broomsticks. He read;  
  
Of the many brands and styles of broomsticks, the most famous is the FIREBOLT. The firebolt is very fast and is chosen for the national quidditch team. Its light weight and easy to turn features have made it a favorite of many quidditch fans. Although it comes with a very heavy price tag, every Knut is worth it.  
  
Above the article was a picture of Viktor Krum flying around a field on a firebolt. Harry remembered when he got his firebolt. He had gotten it from his godfather, Sirius. He tried not to think about Sirius as it still hurt but he had already started. A small tear dropped onto the magazine, smudging the writing.  
  
Harry heard someone coming down the stairs, so he quickly rubbed his eyes. "Good morning Harry" Ron said. Harry trying to sound as cheerful has possible said "Morning Ron, sleep well?"  
  
"Well, not really I had the strangest dream where Sirius..." But Ron suddenly stopped at the look on Harry's face. "Sorry Harry." Ron said shortly then sat down next to Harry. "We've got Potions today, what do you think Professor McGonagall will be like?" (Ron had decided to take up potions for Harry's and Hermione's sakes)  
  
Harry answered, shoving Sirius out of his mind "I dunno, but it's going to be confusing with three McGonagall's".  
  
Ron chuckled and said "Maybe we'll call one M1 one M2 and one M3".   
  
"I couldn't imagine McGonagall allowing us to call her M1" Harry said with a smile.  
  
The Common room slowly started to fill up, people leaving and entering at different times. Harry and Ron agreed that they should head down to breakfast. "But what about Hermione?" Ron asked.   
  
"I dunno she's probably gone to the library for some work or something" Harry replied, not being able to help feeling a little bit concerned.  
  
They crawled out of the portrait and started on the walk down to the great hall. "Do you think Dumbledore will let us have the DA meetings?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hopefully we won't need them with the new DADA teacher" Ron said. Harry thought he strongly agreed, he didn't want to end up with another Umbrige.  
  
They walked past the muttering portraits and down the main staircase. They went through the wooden doors into the great hall. The four house tables were fall with chatting students. Every last centimeter of table seemed to be taken up by breakfast and plates.  
  
Looking up at the staff table Harry saw the three M's sitting next to each other, deep in conversation. Finding a place at the Gryffindor table Harry and Ron sat down with a sigh and started eating breakfast. "Nofdic mdaleidfoast" Ron said with a mouthful of food. He swallowed and repeated "Notice Malfoy's not at the Slytherin table". Harry's and Ron's hopes of his expulsion were quickly kicked out the window when Malfoy entered the hall, looking very happy with himself.  
  
Not long after, Hermione also entered and came over to sit next to Harry and Ron. "Where have you been all morning mione? Ron asked curiously.   
  
"Busy" Hermione said and came very interested with her oat meal.  
  
"We better get to potions soon, I want to make a good impression" Ron said whilst finishing of his pumpkin juice.  
  
They got up and headed out of the great hall, away from all the talking and warmth. They headed towards the dungeons. Down the cold steps and into the dark, passage ways below. When they arrived at the wooden door of Dungeon 3 they sat down and waited for their classmates.  
  
Finally other people started to come down the hall. There least favorite person came and stood in front of them. "So" Malfoy started "Potter wanted to suck up to the new potions mistress hey? Hoped he could scam some good marks out of her?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to insult him back but Hermione cut in "don't Malfoy". To Harry and Ron's great surprise he said. "Whatever" and walked away.  
  
"What was?" Ron started but he never got to finish his sentence.   
  
Professor McGonagall came down the hallway and said in a voice very similar to there transfiguration professor "Stand up, everyone". She had the same influential voice as (A.N. this is getting really hard, I'll say M1 for Transfiguration, M2 for potions and M3 for DADA) M1. When everyone stood up she continued while opening the door, "Come on everyone inside".  
  
The trio walked into the cold dungeon. The usual wall brackets were still hung around the dungeon, there flames alit. They walked towards their usual table and sat down. "Good morning class, as you all already knows, my name is Professor McGonagall, your new potions mistress. As it may get confusing with my twin and auntie in the school, you may call me Professor Bree. Today we will be making the tongue tying potion. A very complicated potion which will make the drinker unable to speak." She waved her wand at the board and continued "the ingredients and the method are on the board; if you have any trouble please put your hand up and ask."  
  
Harry lit the fire beneath his cauldron and set to work, adding the bright green Ulopia leaves. Harry found it far easier to work without a teacher who hates you, constantly breathing down your neck. Even Neville would have found it easy, if he had taken potions.  
  
Professor Bree walked around the class, making helpful comments to the students. Harry's potion was near perfection. "I'd like you all to scoop a sample out and put into a vial for marking" Professor Bree said. Harry carefully scooped out a sample of the deep purple colored potion and slopped it into his vial.  
  
He handed it over and walked back to his seat. "That was easy!" Ron exclaimed "I never thought that a potion was so interesting". Hermione's potion, like usual was perfect. Professor Bree stood up and walked from behind her desk and said "I think you all did very well today" she flicked her wand at the board and continued, "Your homework is to write a 6 foot long essay on the uses of Utopia leaves".  
  
"She's nice, but she still deals out too much homework" Ron said as they walked up the stairs and into the entrance hall. "What do we have next?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.   
  
"Uhh" Harry started but Ron finished him off.  
  
"CoMC". The trio walked out onto the sunlit grounds and started to head down to Hagrid's hut. The grass flattened underneath their feet.  
  
Past the lake where one of the giant squids tentacles were waving about and into Hagrid's back yard. Soon after some other students started to arrive. (A.N. ok, remember I'm not very good at Hagrid's accent so bear with me) "G'morning class" Hagrid greeted them. "Today we'll b' workin' with Murtlaps". There was a murmur throughout the class. " Now y'all ar' very lucky, cause I have managed to get a few". Hagrid took the class around the side of his house, where a pen was set up. Inside were a few of the most ugliest looking creatures.   
  
They looked more like an overgrown rat than anything and they were scuttling. On there backs were a small sea anemone. "Now can anyone tell me the properties o' the anomene on its back?" Hagrid asked. To no ones surprise Hermione's hand flung up in the air.  
  
"The anemone on the Murtlaps back is very helpful to duelers. When pickled and eaten the anemone can promote a resistance to curses and jinxes. Although if one overdoses on this helpful resource, it can cause purple ear hair." Hermione said smartly.  
  
"Nic' goin' Hermione, take ten points for Gryffindor" Hagrid said, looking impressed. "The Murtlap can only be found in coastal areas of Britain..." he continued. It was a very interesting lesson. Hagrid showed them all how to get the anemone of its back. They all got one Murtlap each and they had to get the anemone of its back.  
  
"Mayb' if you ask yer potions teacher maybe she'll show yeh how ter pickle them" Hagrid suggested. "Fer homework I want yeh all to write a four foot long essay on the Mackled Malaclaw" he finished. There was a groan that spread through the class.  
  
"Gee they really are packing the homework on us, and we've only had two lessons!" Ron said while sitting down for break. Hermione, who had already started her potions essay, said "What do you expect". The rest of the day flew by with another 8 foot in writing essays.  
  
They were all sitting around the wooden table at night doing there essays. "What a day!" Harry said over the chat of the common room. "That's grade six for ya" Ron said, rubbing his eyes. "Boy am I tired".   
  
"What do you think Hermione... Hermione?" Harry asked looking around for her.  
  
"She was here just a minute ago" Ron said to Harry.  
  
There was a bark and then silence. "Was that a dog??" Harry asked looking around the common room. Other people had obviously heard the bark as well. Then Harry saw it. A dog was running up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Luckily no one else saw it. Harry casually got up and signaled for Ron to follow. They followed the dog up the circular stair case.  
  
It pushed the door opened with the sign that read "Sixth years" and went in. When Ron and Harry went in it was lying on Harry's bed. Harry and Ron turned around and closed the door. When they turned around again they saw Hermione sitting on his bed. "I think I've mastered my power!" She said with a smile.  
  
What did you think of that chapter everyone? Please RR and say if I have improved or not. 


	7. Lethifold

Chapter Seven: Lethifold  
  
After Hermione had gained control of her powers she was nearly unstoppable. She could sneak around Hogwarts as a mouse. Or she could fly around the grounds and over the lake as an owl. She had so much fun annoying Ron and Harry bye flying outside their windows early in the morning and making loud screeching noises.  
  
It had gotten into the rainy season so Hermione had to find another way of pissing them off. She rarely had time to do this now as they had so much homework it wasn't funny.  
  
It was early in the morning and the trio were all sucked into there homework. They weren't the only people with lots of homework to do. Neville was also finding all the stress very hard to deal with. As the rain pelted the windows relenlesly Harry was stuck, thinking of the 4 uses of Triantalwod for one of his many essays.  
  
There was a crack of thunder and they all jumped with fright. Looking at his watch he saw it was still only 6:30 in the morning. Harry got up and poked the fire with the fire poker. Then he remembered that Triantalwod was used in burn curing potions.  
  
He colapsed into his armchair and started writing again. For an hour, all that could be heard was the scratching of quills and the rain hitting the windows. At 7:30 they descided to head down to the great hall. They left the common room to gromocularise down.  
  
They appeared in the very broom cupboard where they had hid Crabbe and Goyle in year two. Harry moved a mop out of the way and stepped out into the entrance hall. There was a small crowd of people heading into the great hall.  
  
"Come on, I'm starving" Ron said rubbing his stomach. They joined the crowd going into the great hall. "Hey where's malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle aren't usualy alone" Ron said. Hermione suddenly hit her head and said "I just remembered!" and ran off.  
  
"What is up with her!" Harry said to Ron as they sat down on the oak chairs and started piling their plates with bacon. The roof which was enchanted to show an overcast sky. There was no wonder why, it was still pouring down rain.  
  
While they were eating breakfast Harry just remembered that they would need new chasers for the quidditch team. "Hey I wonder who the new chasers are going to be" Ron asked as though he could read minds. Then Harry remembered their telapathic bond. "No idea" Harry replied.  
  
"We got DADA!" Ron esclaimed. "Our first this term". (A.N. it's still only their second day). When they finished their breakfast they headed towards the DADA room. They walked through some tapestries and up a flight of stairs then through another tapestry and then into the corridor where DADA was.  
  
Harry and Ron were starting to get their books ready as some other Gryfindors arrived. Proffesor McGonagall was seen walking down the corridor quickly, her long black hair flowing behind her. "Good..." she began but was cut of by a red faced Hermione. Her hair was even bushyier than before and her robes were slightly crooked. "Sorry miss" she muttered, looking at the ground.  
  
"Is that all the interuptions? OK, now as I was saying." M3 began "Goodmorning class" and before any one answered she opened the door and led the way into the room. The room was unusualy bright, considering it was pouring down rain. With a surprise, when Harry looked out the window he saw it looked perfectley sunny. Knowing everything couldn't have dried out by now jhe figured it must be some sort of enchantment.  
  
They sat down and waited for the teacher to begin. "Wands away please, we will be having a theory lesson today" M3 said. "Now you all can call me Professor Kelly as it will get very confusing with my auntie and twin in the school".  
  
"Today I will teaching you about the evil Lethifold." she said keeping eye contact with everyone in the class "As the Lethifold is far to dangerous, I hope you will never see one in real life. Also know as the Living shroud the Lethifold is only found in the tropical regions. It looks like a black cloak, perhaps half an inch thick." She said while walking up and down the corridors. " I will ask you to get out your books and read page 564 which is a recount of the only surving lethifold victim" she said, reaching the front.  
  
The class pulled out there books and read;  
  
From Flavious Belby, 1782.  
  
Near one o'clock in the morning, as I began at last to feel drowsy, I heard a soft rustling close buy. Believing it to be nothing more than the leaves of the tree outsid, I turned over in my bed, with my back to the window, and caught sight of what appeared to be a shapeless black shadow sliding underneath my bedroom door. I lay motionless, trying to sleepily to divine what was causing such a shadow in a room lit only by moonlight. Undoubtedly my stillness led the Lethifold to belive that it's potential victim was sleeping. To my horror, the shadow began to creep up the bed, and I felt it's slight weight upon me. It resembled nothing so much as a rippling black cape, the edges fluttering slightly as it slithered up the bed towards me. Paralysed with fear, I felt its clammy touch upon my chin before I sat bolt upright. The thing attempted to smother me, sliding inexorably up my face, over my mouth and nostrils, but still I struggled, feeling it wrapping its coldness about me all the while. Unable to cry for assistance, I groped for my wand. Now dizzy as the thing sealed itself about my face, incapable of drawing breath, I concentrated with all my might upon the Stupefying Charm and then - as that failed to subdue the creature, though blasting a hole in my bedroom door- upon the Impediment Hex, which likewise availed me naught. Still struggling madly, I rolled sideways and fell heavily to the floor, now entirely wrapped in the lethifold. I knew that I was about to lose consciousness completely as I suffocated. Desperately, I mustered up my last reserve of energy. Pointing my wand away from myself into the deadly folds of the creaturel, summoning the memory of the day I had been voted Presitdent of the local Gobstones Club, I performed the Patronus Charm. Almost at once I felt fresh air upon my face. I looked up to see that deathly shadow beign thrown into the air upon the horns of my patronus. It flew across the room and slithered swiftly out of sight.  
  
(A.N I did NOT I repeat did NOT make up that passage, I got it from the book "fantastic beasts and where to find them".)  
  
Harry looked up and rubbed his saw eyes under his glasses. He looked around the unaturaly bright classroom at all his tired class mates. He looked up the frront of the class at the teacher, who was engrosed in some work.  
  
She looked up and saw Harry looking at her. He quickly looked away (A.N. ok, I know this is grose but oh well) as he got a flutter in his stomah. (a/n ok u know what that means and like I said, it's gross).  
  
"OK, most of you should have finished by now" Proffessor Kelly said. "Now do any of you know how to perform a patronus charm?". Harry shiley rose his hand. "Would you care to demonstrate Mr. Potter?".  
  
Harry nodded and walked up to the front of room. He noticed that all of his class mates eyes were on him. He stood up the front and whipped out his wand. As Harry thought up his happiest moment, although he didn't notice, a sligt auror surrounded him. Harry's hair flew about, as though caught in a wind. The auror became more pronouced and then he shouted. "EXPECTO PATRONUS!"  
  
The whole classroom was filled with a blinding white light. Someone from the far end of the forbidden forest would have seen it. The windows smashed and the desks, students included were blown against the back wall. The teacher was also whacked into the back wall.  
  
The floor became cracked around Harry and then the end of his wand exploded, a giant stag erupting from the end of it. It galloped around the room for a bit and then out one of the smashed windows. It glided to the ground and galloped into the forbidden forest.  
  
Harry stood there shocked. He looked around at the teacher. Blood was trickling down her head. She and the students were all unconsious. Proffessor McGonagal burst through the door and looked from Harry to Proffessor Kelly. She let out a whimper and ran over to Professor Kelly. She dropped to her knees and shook her saying "wake u, wake up!".  
  
She swung her head around and looked at Harry, with tears in her eyes. "You did this? WHY DID YOU DO IT! I SWEAR IF SHE IS BADLY HURT I WILL CURSE YOUR VERY EXISTENCE". And with that she slumped to the floor again.  
  
Proffessor Flitwick came through the door and looked at the scene. "What happened here?" He said in his sqeecky voice.  
  
"Professor I...." Harry started but shut his mouth. Proffessor Flitwick looked at him and said blankly "Come with me Harry" and lead him out of the room. There were students coming out of neighbouring classrooms into the corridor, trying to get a glimpse at what happend.  
  
"You" Professor Flitwick said "Go get Madam Pomfrey and tell her to come down here immediently". He pointed at a shy looking 3d year. Proffessor Flitwick led Harry off to Dumbledores office. Up the spiral staircase and to the oak doors.  
  
He knocked then entered. He left to get Dumbledore. Harry looked around his familiar looking surroundings. The normal whirring things still whirred around on Dumbledores desk. The portrates of previous headmasters still hung around the wall.  
  
"Oh hi Fawkes" Harry greeted the Phoinex, which was perchered on he's stand. Harry stood there a bit waiting for dumbledore to arrive. He thought back ten minutes ago. The power that had filled him was so great. He could feel it building up inside him and then he just let it go and it burst out.  
  
He's hand started shaking so he stopped patting Fawkes and sat down in one of the high, squishy black armchairs that were infront of Dumbledores desk. (a/n uh oh.... I think I am developing writers block so please bear with me if the next bit is a bit screwy)  
  
Dumbledore walked through one of the side doors from the office and looked at Harry with his sparkling eyes. "Harry, Harry, Harry you should of told me earlier" he began "We may have been able to prevent this). "You knew?" Harry asked starting to feel suspicous.  
  
"I had a hunch you were one of the three" He replied with a smile. " You Ron and Hermione must learn to control your powers, more outbursts like that it may end up fatal. Admitting you won't have these sort of outburst every time, we still must learn to control it, so that when it does happen you can down tune it. " He said with a mixture of concern and ammusement. "I will organise lessons for you three, your teacher of couse, will be me".  
  
For a bit they sat there, looking into each others eyes until Harry said "Proffessor, how can it be that we are the only remaining descendants? I mean, surely there would be others." "Perhaps there are Harry, but none as direct as you, others may be so distantly related that all the powers of Godric, Merlin and Arthur have been squished out of them".  
  
Harry understood. But then he thought of another question. "Proffessor, are there any direct descandents of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?". "Your a smart man (a/n don't forget Harry has left adolecense so he is realy a man) Harry, of course there are, but it doesn't seem they have come of power yet". Dumbledore replied with one of his trademark smiles. "I think you better be going Harry, your classmates fhould be feeling better now. Don't forget about the classes, go to your transfiguration classroom. Your teacher will be there at 7:00 on Wednesday night".  
  
Not thinking to ask who would teach them Harry got up and left. He let his feat take him to his dormitory, where his class was. Apparently they had the rest of the day of. "Wow Harry that was brilliant!" One of his classmates esclaimed whilst patting him on the back. Some people didn't have such a positive attidude towards it. Several people had become scared of Harry. When he sat in his usual armchair with Ron and Hermione several people moved away, as though scared he was going to blow up at any second. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Most of the sixth years took advantoge of the free day to do their homework. Harry and the group were up until midnight doing homework, until finaly they slowly headed upstairs to bed. It took a little while for Harry to drift of to sleep. The way Proffessor McGonagall had looked at him and it still felt like he had power surging through him prevented him from sleeping.  
  
Hedwig flew over and perched on Harry's leg. He felt as though all was good in the world and all worries drifted out of his mind. He's eyes fluttered and then he dropped into a deep sleep.  
  
OK, so what did you think of that chapter? Good? Bad? I'll explain the whole Hedwig thing later. Thanks for reading, please RR. 


End file.
